


Swoon Worthy

by RedRobinHood (IAmMelonlord)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, JayTim Week, M/M, Sickfic, Worried Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMelonlord/pseuds/RedRobinHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim dresses up nice but has a hard time staying standing up. Fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon Worthy

“Timmers… Tim you aren’t looking so great.” Jason ran his eyes up and down the younger man in worried assessment.

“Dick liked my suit…” Tim avoided.

“Tim we both know I think you’re hot-” this earned a lazy eye roll from Tim. “-but you look like you should be in pj’s with some soup instead.”

“YOU look like … soup in… pajamas…” Tim’s voice wavered and faded as his eyes rolled up and he crumpled forward directly into Jason’s arms.

“Woah woah! Tim? Tim?” Jason laid Tim gently on the ground to get him flat, checked his pulse and turned.  
“Bruce? Anyone know where Bruce is? Yknow, Wayne? The man hosting this big shebang? Ah Bruce! What the hell is this about? You give the kids nap time still right? Pulse is okay.” Jason brushed Tim’s hair out of his face, his own brow creasing in worry. Bruce had asked everyone to clear the ballroom to give them privacy and space. “Here, let’s help him out of this jacket, cool him off a bit.” Bruce helped Jason lift and hold Tim while they removed his very nice suit jacket. They laid him back down and Jason reached up and loosened Tim’s crimson and black silk tie with ease. Bruce watched with interest.

“Is this the first time you’ve…” Bruce trailed off.

“What? Undressed Tim? First time without blood involved and a needle with thread nearby. You?” Jason shot a sharp and accusatory, and somewhat possessive look at Bruce. 

“Jason.” Bruce was using his no-nonsense voice. Or as Jason called it, his ‘Bitch Please’ voice.

“Has he been eating? Drinking? Is this an unknown or just exhaustion?” Jason was going to hate getting the dirt out of the knees of his nice light grey suit later. 

“He won’t take time to rest. Or listen to me. I figured tonight would be too much for him right now.”

“And you let him come still?! Bruce! You can’t just-” Jason was interrupted by Tim stirring a bit on the floor, drawing their attention.

“Nnn- what?” Tim mumbled, his eyes barely opening as he tried to prop himself up slightly.

“Hey, take it easy there gorgeous” Jason held Tim’s head up as his eyes finally opened. 

He looked right at Jason as he immediately muttered,“ mmn YOU’RE gorg..” before trailing off and tilting his head. He reached one hand up to touch Jason’s cheek as he continued in a quiet voice. “I didn’t think angels were real…” His eyes never left Jason.

“He’s delirious.”

“Oh Bruce, you don’t agree?” Jason glanced to Bruce, but sobered at his serious expression. “Yeah. IV or just rest then soup?”

“You’ll get him to drink plenty of water on the way home then he’ll get his rest.” Jason nodded in response. He handed Tim’s blazer to Bruce and got his arms under Tim.

“Here we go babybird, hold on.” He lifted Tim into a Bridal carry, shifting his weight before turning to follow Bruce to the cars. Tim hummed tiredly but also sounded pleased as he nuzzled his head against Jason’s chest and lightly pet his blue floral silk tie. 

“You look nice in a suit, Angel.”


End file.
